Amor filial
by Mu-Tzu Saotome
Summary: Satsujiro Saotome se ha convertido en lo que es debido a Genma. Ahora, ha encontrado a la familia Saotome en el dojo Tendo, y quiere venganza. Sin embargo, hay algo que le diferencia de los demás. El tatuaje que recorre su cuerpo. Tono muy oscuro.
1. Preparativos

**Amor filial**

* * *

><p>Disclaimer: Ranma 12 no me pertenece. Esta historia está escrita sin ánimo de lucro. Tan sólo quiero escribir en paz.

* * *

><p><strong>Preparativos<strong>

El piar alegre y revuelto de los pájaros le indicó de una forma bastante más agradable que el despertador que había preparado que ya era hora de levantarse. Abrió uno de sus ojos marrones y se apartó un mechón de su flequillo castaño y grasiento. Comprobó con su reloj que, efectivamente, apenas quedaban unos minutos para que llegaran las ocho de la mañana.

Sin pensárselo más, Satsujiro Saotome se levantó de la cómoda cama de hotel y se dirigió con paso firme al aseo del que disponía su habitación. Sin prisa, fue quitándose el pijama azul que el hotel le había dejado como un regalo. Estaba claro que era en forma de agradecimiento a la enorme propina que había dejado el día que llegó, una semana atrás, con la intención de dejar bien claro que no quería ser molestado mientras estuviera allí. Viendo en el espejo su piel tatuada apareciendo según se retiraba la tela azul del pijama, los recuerdos de cómo se hizo cada cicatriz que cubrían por entero su cuerpo llegaron tan claros y nítidos como el lavabo que tenía en frente.

Recordó, con un odio asesino y familiar, el día en el que su familia le dio a Genma Saotome. "Para que no tuviera que sufrir la misma pobreza que ellos", supuestamente. En realidad, no supieron ser valientes por una vez en su vida y encontrar una salida para su situación. Siempre habían vivido cercanos a la quiebra, pues el pequeño restaurante que habían heredado de sus abuelos apenas les había resultado lo suficientemente rentable como para sobrevivir. Ya con cinco años, uno antes de ser patéticamente entregado y oficialmente abandonado, empezó a ayudar en aquel establecimiento olvidado emplazado a kilómetros de un pueblucho de agricultores y ganaderos.

Le resultaba irónico pensar que, entonces, aquella había sido la época más feliz de su vida. Sin embargo, esa afirmación era cierta tan sólo porque el resto de su existencia había sido tan terriblemente desgraciada y oscura. Incluso vivir en la pobreza, yéndose a la cama sin cenar más de un día e incapaz de acceder a cualquier tipo de medio de aprendizaje, era una experiencia mejor que lo que le había tocado vivir. Aquellos hombres a los que ahora llamaba "familia" le habían convertido en…

—Perdone, señor, su desayuno está aquí, cortesía del hotel —el insistente llamar a la puerta del botones le sacó de sus recuerdos. Se puso el albornoz del hotel, un poco sorprendido por su suavidad, dejando al descubierto tan sólo unos centímetros de su tatuaje y abrió la puerta de su habitación con una máscara de complacencia recubriendo la leve molestia que sentía ante la intromisión no deseada del hotel a través del botones.

Permitió con una falsa sonrisa que el hombre de mediana estatura y postura desgarbada empujase el carrito con un excelente desayuno occidental hasta el centro de la habitación, e incluso, le obligó a aceptar una generosa propina. Sin embargo, cuando su indeseado invitado cruzó el umbral de la puerta, le agarró de un hombro con un mano lo suficientemente fuerte como para que notara su enfado oculto y le dijo:

—Ahora, por favor, agradecería la tranquilidad por la que tanto pagué ayer —el hombre no pudo evitar que su cuerpo le traicionase y mostrase los signos evidentes del miedo, y con una verdadera sonrisa por fin, Satsujiro le soltó y cerró la puerta con llave.

Huevos fritos, salchichas, tostadas con mantequilla y mermelada… Satsujiro tuvo que reconocer que era un desayuno muy apetecible, y no estaba dispuesto a desperdiciarlo aunque hubiera sido sólo una excusa para recabar información sobre él. Tiró el albornoz sobre la cama y los rayos del sol calentaron tibiamente la tinta que recorría su espalda y su pecho con los colores y la forma de un dragón alado y enfadado, la marca de su familia adoptiva. Entró de nuevo en el baño, cerrando la puerta tras de sí, y se metió en la bañera girando hasta el final el pomo del agua fría.

Apenas diez minutos después desayunaba lentamente sobre una mesa redonda de cristal y patas muy finas mientras repasaba mentalmente su plan y los datos que había obtenido de su objetivo. Todo estaba apuntando metódicamente en los papeles que había extendido sobre el sitio que tenía libre en la mesa. Tenía el albornoz calado y gotas de agua caían desde su pelo, entonces limpio y suelto, hasta la superficie cristalina de la mesa, mojando algunas los folios en los que había apuntado horarios, relaciones y particularidades de su hermano y su padre.

—Genma Saotome, varón japonés de cuarenta y siete años, casado con Nodoka Saotome y padre de Ranma Saotome —leyó con un tono de indiferencia que traicionaba los verdaderos sentimientos que tenía hacía aquella persona—. Reside en el dojo Tendô, propiedad de su amigo y compañero de escuela de artes marciales Sôun Tendô. Constantemente cambiando de un trabajo a otro, su único trabajo verdadero es el de entrenar a su hijo a través de los métodos más extraños, llegando incluso a justificar su vanidad y su egoísmo como una faceta más de su entrenamiento. Problemático, engreído y estúpido, su hijo da claras muestras de haber sustituido su figura paternal por otra persona, o tal vez, de haberla eliminado por completo; su mujer, por otro lado, muestra una mezcla extraña entre devoción y ansias asesinas hacia él, demasiado bipolares como para que puedan ser consideradas las emociones de una mujer equilibrada. A pesar de todo ello, es un luchador formidable, dispuesto a utilizar casi cualquier debilidad de su contrincante para obtener la victoria. Como discípulo directo del creador de la escuela que el mismo practica, ha de ser clasificado como de máxima peligrosidad.

—Ranma Saotome, varón japonés de diecisiete años, hijo de Genma y Nodoka Saotome —continuó con curiosidad —. Reside en el dojo Tendô, propiedad del amigo de su padre Sôun Tendô, y está prometido a la hija menor de éste, Akane Tendô. Sin embargo, ella no es la única mujer de su vida, pues otras tres mujeres de su misma edad buscan una relación más bien posesiva con él: Ukyô Kuonji, dueña de un restaurante de okonomiyakis natural de Osaka y maestra en el arte marcial de la cocina combativa, especialidad del okonomiyaki; Shampoo, inmigrante china, proveniente de una aldea emplazada en las profundidades más rurales de China donde las artes marciales juegan el papel de actividad más importante, lo que le ha llevado a ser una maestra en varias modalidades de combate con armas y ser conocedora de técnicas de ataque a nervios y puntos vitales, es bisnieta de Cologne, la dueña de un restaurante de comida china llamado "Cat Café", y que al parecer ostenta un rango de gobierno en su aldea natal; Kodachi Kunô, practica una modalidad marcial de la gimnasia rítmica con gran eficiencia y astucia, camuflando armas posiblemente mortales en sus aparatos de gimnasia, y creadora de sus propios venenos y gases paralizantes, perteneces a la familia Kunô, dueña de una enorme fortuna, pero conocida especialmente por sus excentricidades, de las cuales ella no escapa indemne.

Si no lo hubiera redactado el mismo no se habría creído lo que allí estaba escrito. Tres chicas que practicaban distintas artes marciales se le disputaban, y eso sin hablar de la única que parecía ser realmente su prometida. Continuó leyendo con la firme intención de interiorizar toda esa información antes de salir de aquella habitación.

—Sin embargo, las observaciones parecen apuntar a que Ranma Saotome sólo ama a Akane Tendô. La chica parece tener la misma polaridad que la madre del objetivo, lo que puede indicar un desequilibrio mental congénito en la familia Saotome. A pesar de ello, Ranma Saotome es un artista marcial de un calibre extraordinario, lo que parece ser debido al viaje de entrenamiento de diez años que pasó con su padre, además de la práctica continua a la que le somete su padre y de la que ya se ha hablado antes. De las observaciones se concluye que domina, con el máximo rango de cada arte, una docena de estilos diferentes, y tiene nociones bastante completas de varias decenas de otras artes, además de gran cantidad de técnicas para desarmar a todo tipo de oponentes. Es un rival que supera mis capacidades, por lo que se recomienda encarecidamente pensar en un plan que asegure la consecución del objetivo. Su sentido del honor y su relación con la Tendô más pequeña sugieren que se tome a sus padres o a su prometida como parte del plan.

—¡Aviso! —la palabra estaba escrita en rojo y subrayada varias veces —Genma y Ranma Saotome sufren de una "maldición", según palabras textuales, desde su vuelta de China. Dicha maldición consiste en un cambio de cuerpo completo cuando una cantidad de agua fría mayor que la de un vaso impacta contra su piel. Genma Saotome se convierte en un panda casi el doble de grande que sus homónimos animales, y Ranma Saotome pasa a ser una chica pelirroja, un poco más baja que él y que parece tener su misma edad. Ambos conservan su memoria muscular en sus formas malditas. Recuperan su forma normal con una cantidad mayor o igual que un vaso de agua caliente aplicado sobre su piel.

Esa maldición era una de las cosas más raras que había visto nunca, y había visto unas cuantas. Sin embargo, no interfería en ninguna manera con el plan que había trazado con toda la información que había recabado, por lo que no le dedicó ni un momento más a aquel aviso, y por contra, comenzó a repasar mentalmente dicho plan una vez más mientras se vestía.

—En realidad, la cosa es muy simple —se dijo —. Una vez me presente en el dojo Tendô como un luchador que desea retar a Ranma Saotome, y si no me equivoco sobre esas familias, seré invitado a pasar y a ponerme cómodo. Después de demostrar mi firme intención de luchar, el combate se celebrará en el dojo y, dado el lugar de importancia que ocupa el honor en esas familias, nadie se atreverá a intervenir en el combate, por lo que tendré libertad de acción, al menos, hasta que…

Satsujiro interrumpió su resumen mental al no encontrar la llave de su habitación. Como ya se había puesto sus pantalones de cintura elástica, su camisa blanca de mangas largas y sin bolsillos, y sus zapatillas tobilleras, descartó que las tuviera encima, y las buscó por toda la habitación. Miró entre los papeles repartidos por la mesa, en la puerta e incluso en los bolsillos del albornoz, pero no las encontró. Entonces, como si fuera el pensamiento de otra persona, se le ocurrió que podrían estar debajo de la almohada. Efectivamente, al levantar la almohada de la desecha cama, encontró la llave de la habitación.

Se la metió en uno de los bolsillos del pantalón y en el otro guardó una de sus armas de combate preferidas, un puñal de apenas cinco centímetros de largo. En sus antebrazos, con ayuda de un par de tiras de esparadrapo, ocultó otro par de puñales más largos. Finalmente, se guardó unos pocos más especiales para lanzar. Eran las únicas armas que su arte marcial utilizaba, reminiscencias de su raíz ninja, pero su maestría con ellas era excepcional, y eso no era vanidad. Podía acertarle a una mosca en pleno vuelo a cincuenta metros, lo que le había hecho ganarse el apodo de "Ojo de Halcón" entre aquellos que le adoptaron.

Miró su reloj de muñeca y, ya con prisa, recogió los papeles que había estado leyendo y los metió en una pequeña bolsa aterciopelada. Salió de la habitación, cerrando tras de sí, y se acercó a la recepción el hotel, donde entregó la llave con una sonrisa y, ante la pregunta de la bella recepcionista, aseguró que volvería a hospedarse allí en cuanto sus negocios le trajeran de nuevo a la gran ciudad que era Tokio.

Anduvo entonces con paso ligero durante unos diez minutos en la dirección del dojo Tendô y, cuando un camión de la basura pasó a su lado, lanzó con fuerza la bolsa donde había metido las notas e informaciones sobre sus dos objetivos. Con un peso innecesario menos, continuó su caminata hacia la casa de los Tendô, eso sí, más despacio.

Cuando las manecillas de su reloj marcaban que apenas quedaban cinco minutos para que las diez de las mañana dieran paso a las once, Satsujiro se encontró descubriendo por fin, como había hecho durante casi dos semanas ya, la enorme casa de madera y tejas azul oscuro que albergaba a las familias Tendô y Saotome. Ni siquiera se detuvo a admirar la estructura, sino que se encaminó con paso decidido hacia la gran puerta de madera que separaba los terrenos de la casa de la calle.

Entró y, tras unos pasos, llamó con firmeza a la puerta. Como supuso, Kasumi Tendô abrió la puerta y le saludó con una sonrisa.

—¿Y usted es…? —preguntó con amabilidad la hermana mayor.

—Mi nombre es Kino Anaka —mintió con fluidez —, y he venido a retar a Ranma Saotome. Tengo una vieja cuenta pendiente con él.

—¡Oh, señor retador, adelante!

Aceptó la invitación entrando con una inclinación de cabeza y esperó a que la mujer le guiara por una casa que ya conocía. Sin embargo, para no levantar sospechas, observó cada rincón de la casa que se le descubría en su caminar fingiendo gran atención. Un momento después, se encontró en el cuarto de estar, donde las dos familias se encontraban reunidas al completo, exceptuando a Nabiki Tendô.

—¿Quién eres, joven muchacho? —preguntó Sôun, que se había vuelto hacia él tal y como habían hecho el resto de los presentes.

Él y Genma le miraban con respeto y algo parecido a paternalismo, y Satsujiro tuvo que hacer grandes esfuerzos para que el odio que sentía hacia el último por mirarle así no se mostrara en sus facciones. Por otro lado, Ranma y su prometida le miraban con cierto recelo, inseguros de cómo debían mostrarse ante él.

—Mi nombre es Kino Anaka —repitió —, y he venido a retar a Ranma Saotome.

Clavó sus ojos en el muchacho con rabia fingida y la mantuvo hasta que le respondió.

—No te conozco de nada.

—¿Significa eso que no aceptas? —sabía perfectamente cuál era la debilidad del joven Saotome, y no pensaba desaprovecharla.

—¡Yo no he dicho eso! —respondió enfadado, mirando de reojo a su madre, que lo observaba con algo parecido a devoción.

—Así que aceptas, ¿no?

—Sí, acepto tu desafío —respondió el chico tras un momento de silencio.

—Entonces, vayamos al dojo —intervino Sôun —, y allí podrá tener lugar el combate tal y como marcan las reglas en estos casos.

Bueno, al parecer la taza de té tendría que esperar. Había supuesto que tendría que pasar un buen rato contando una historia inventada a medias sobre sus motivos de venganza, pero no era así. En cuanto el patriarca Tendô dejó de hablar, Kasumi se levantó y le invitó a que la siguiese. Apenas un minuto después se encontraba en el centro del dojo, y contra las paredes se apoyaban los miembros de ambas familias al completo. Ranma todavía estaba hablando entre susurros con su prometida, y por lo que podía ver, ella parecía preocupada por su prometido y muy recelosa de él.

Pero eso ya daba igual. Tal y como había imaginado, tenía a sus dos objetivos en aquel pequeño dojo de madera y arreglos caseros, y no pensaba dejar que nada saliese mal. Finalmente, Ranma dejó a su prometida y se acerco a él. Le observaba tan fijamente que parecía que tratase de ver su alma. Si lo hubiera conseguido, no habría visto nada más que un enorme vacío.

—El combate será a una ronda, sin posibilidad de revancha —anunció Sôun Tendô a su derecha, manteniendo un brazo en alto —. No hay límite de tiempo. El primero que se rinda o quede inconsciente habrá perdido.

Se miraron fijamente, tratando de adelantar los primeros movimientos de su rival, pero se mantuvieron fijos en su posición.

—¡Adelante!

Y empezaron a desplazarse de lado, al tiempo que el patriarca Tendô se sentó entre sus hijas, manteniendo las distancias y formando un círculo perfecto. El chico mantenía una pose relajada, como si todo aquello no fuera más que un paseo por el parque en vez de una pelea. Satsujiro, por tanto, le imitó tan bien como pudo, silenciando con facilidad las voces de alarma que no dejaban de sonar en su cabeza.

—Así que… Tu nombre es Kino Anaka… No me suena… —dijo Ranma con los ojos clavados en los suyos.

—¿Ah, no? Pues debería.

—Y eso, ¿por qué? —había conseguido atraer toda su atención, y se preparó para lo que vendría a continuación.

—Porque ya me has conocido antes, aunque con un nombre diferente —reveló sin dejar de moverse en círculo.

—No me digas… —empezó tras estar un tiempo pensando —¡No me digas que tú también estabas en aquel colegio donde luchábamos por la comida!

Ante aquello, tuvo que hacer grandes esfuerzos para no perder la concentración.

—No… —respondió con una sonrisa que no llevaba nada de alegría —Fue mucho antes. De hecho, tú no eras más que un niño y tu padre seguramente no te haya contado nada.

Todas las miradas se dirigieron hacia Genma que, poco a poco, se había ido retirando hacia la puerta. Al parecer, él sí le había recordado.

—Tú… ¡Ése no es tu nombre! —dijo, y al momento se dio cuenta de su error —Pero yo… ¡Yo no le conozco de nada! —trató de disculparse a su esposa, que le miraba entre sorprendida e indignada.

—Genma, no entiendo… —dijo confusa su mujer —¿Qué es lo que está diciendo este joven?

—Lo que estoy diciendo, señora —intervino con voz potente —, es que su marido y su hijo me abandonaron cuando apenas tenía seis años.

—Señor Saotome, ¿lo ha hecho más de una vez? —Akane Tendô estaba furiosa, pero eso no era nada en comparación con Ranma.

—¡Tú! —gritó Ranma temblando de rabia —¡Maldito viejo! ¿¡A cuánta gente has abandonado por comida, maldito estómago andante!

—¡No es culpa mía! —se defendió, y aquellas palabras hicieron que le hirviese la sangre —¡No podía mantener a dos niños con lo poco que teníamos!

—Si me permiten —interrumpió Satsujiro manteniendo su ira a raya —, yo les explicaré lo que pasó.

* * *

><p>N.A.: Yep. No estaba muerto. Sí, sé que es difícil de creer, pero es cierto. Tan sólo me cuesta unos meses pasar de una historia a otra.<p>

Ahora, de "Amor filial" aquí presente, es una pequeña historia de tres capítulos, de más o menos esta longitud, que llevaba muerta (de risa) y a medias en el disco duro un buen tiempo (quiero decir, desde septiembre de 2008). Por fin me decidí a terminarla y ya casi está, así que no, no tardaré tres meses en publicar los otros dos capítulos. Es una historia bastante cruel, o sea que repito la advertencia del resumen.

Y, para terminar, también puedo decir que tengo unos cuantos capítulos de uVeMC ya preparados, a ver si normalizando la velocidad de actualizaciones consigo mantenerme más tiempo escribiendo (y así a lo mejor hasta publico la sidestory de Sayonara Amazonas de una vez...). Como siempre, un placer, y hasta pronto.


	2. Revelaciones

**Amor filial**

* * *

><p>Disclaimer: Ranma 12 no me pertenece. Esta historia está escrita sin ánimo de lucro. Tan sólo quiero escribir en paz.

* * *

><p><strong>Revelaciones<strong>

—Sí, yo les explicaré lo que pasó.

"Es el momento de la verdad", pensó Satsujiro. Sintió las dagas pegadas con esparadrapo contra su piel, y se llevó la mano al bolsillo, donde su favorita estaba escondida. Y entonces, comenzó a hablar sin ocultar más sus sentimientos.

—Yo nací en Osaka, y no tengo nombre. A pesar de ello, he sido bautizado con uno nuevo por aquellos que me recogieron: Satsujiro Saotome me llaman, y ése es el único nombre que he llegado a apreciar.

—¿Aquellos que…? ¿Qué es lo que quieres decir? —preguntó Nodoka. Pudo ver la pena y la compasión en su rostro, en el de Kasumi y Akane e, incluso, en el de Ranma. Pero eso no le iba a hacer sentir mejor; no por ello iba a cambiar su pasado.

—Permítame. Como ya he dicho, nací en Osaka, en el seno de una familia pobre, propietaria de un restaurante destartalado que apenas tenía los clientes necesarios para no morirnos de hambre. El restaurante estaba a las afueras de un pueblo, de manera que casi nunca venía ninguno de los locales, y los viajantes pasaban de largo de nosotros también, ya que habían encontrado dónde comer en el pueblo. Así era muy difícil hacer negocio. Unos meses antes de que cumpliese seis años, pasamos una temporada aún peor de lo normal, y la precaria situación en la que nos dejó se alargó mes tras mes sin que viésemos una solución en el horizonte.

—Llegó finalmente el día de mi cumpleaños pero, era tan mala nuestra situación que no lo celebramos —no pudo evitar fijarse, aunque fuera un momento, en las caras de horror de los Tendô y de Nodoka Saotome —. Yo comprendía perfectamente que aquello era lo normal dada la situación, por lo que no hice mención sobre ello.

—Sin embargo, unas semanas después, pareció que mi regalo de cumpleaños llegó andando por sí mismo hasta nuestra casa —se giró hacia Genma y, manteniendo durante un momento más la farsa, se obligó a sonreir —: Genma Saotome hizo una pequeña parada en nuestro restaurante.

Todos se giraron hacia él con diversidad de expresiones en su cara, aunque un sentimiento general de molestia e incredulidad pareció nacer en ese mismo instante. Genma, mientras, trataba de hacerse lo más pequeño posible ante las distintas miradas prometiendo dolor que le atacaban por todos los flancos. Trataba de hacerse tan pequeño como para desaparecer y huir.

—¿Dónde te crees que vas? —preguntó Ranma muy molesto. No sabía cómo, pero había agarrado a su padre del cuello del gi cuando, como un rayo, éste se había puesto de pie. Todo indicaba que este treatillo se repetía con regularidad.

Ranma volvió a sentar, con bastante más fuerza de la necesaria, a su padre, y le obligó a mantenerse quieto y callado mientras él continuaba contando su historia.

—Tras arrasar con todas nuestras existencias —continuó con creciente apatía —, confesó, para nuestro desmayo, que no tenía dinero con el que pagarnos. Esa confesión, sin embargo, sólo la hizo cuando le cortamos entre los tres la retirada.

El odio que empezaba a rezumar Ranma hacia su padre le dejó momentáneamente impresionado.

—En esta situación, a mis padres sólo se les ocurrió una solución —todos aguantaban la respiración, e intuyó que su historia no les era del todo extraña —: Genma pagaría su deuda haciéndose cargo de mí hasta que ellos pudiesen recuperarse un poco.

Tanto Nodoka como Akane se horrorizaron profundamente. Ranma parecía preparado para mandar a su padre de una paliza de vuelta a Osaka para que pagase por lo que estaba oyendo. Y Genma... no parecía dispuesto a recibir ese castigo.

—Me temo que ya sé lo que viene a continuación —intervino Ranma frotándose las sienes con una mano y agarrando del gi a su padre con la otra —, pero, ¿qué pasó después?

—Genma me abandonó en el pueblo —respondió simplemente.

—¡Ves! —exclamó el aludido —¡No le importa! ¡Seguro que volvió rápidamente con sus padres!

—De hecho, no volví con mis padres —a Genma le abandonó todo el color hasta que se puso tan blanco como el gi que llevaba puesto —. No les vi otra vez hasta muchos años después.

—Pero eso no es lo importante —se interrumpió reconduciendo la situación —. He venido a luchar, y eso es lo que pretendo hacer.

—¡Espera un momento! —le ordenó Ranma. Puso a Genma entre los dos y, una vez más, le sentó con fuerza —El que hizo tu vida un infierno fue este viejo carcamal. Nosotros no tenemos por que luchar. Métele una paliza si quieres; no te detendré.

—¡Ranma! —exclamó su madre —¡No puedes hacer eso: es tu padre!

—Señora Saotome —intervino Akane con tono conciliador —, a veces es mejor hacer esto, hágame caso.

—...tratando a tu padre así, que tanto ha sacrificado por ti, no te dará...

—¡No me vengas con esas, viejo idiota! —le espetó Ranma a su padre, liberando por un momento un aura de enfado monumental. Se giró hacia él y puso lo que debía considerar una sonrisa amable, aunque tenía más pinta de altanería y autosuficiencia que otra cosa —¿Qué me dices, lo dejamos en una buena tunda a este viejo?

Entonces fue su turno para sonreír. Pero lo hizo con todos los sentimientos que se había guardado durante todos estos años. Y la expresión de todos cambió al unísono.

—Aún así —dijo —, yo quiero venganza de los dos.

Y con eso, lanzó la daga que tenía en el antebrazo derecho directa al corazón de Genma Saotome, atravesándolo instantáneamente.

El segundo padre que le abandonó cayó al suelo con el mismo sonido seco que el primero. A Genma, sin embargo, no empezó a derramársele la sangre por la boca como un animal atropellado. El muy egoísta fue incapaz siquiera de dejar escapar algo de sangre.

Todos se quedaron petrificados de horror. Eso era bueno. Si atacaban todos no tendría ninguna oportunidad.

—¡Maldito seas! —todos, claro, menos Ranma, que se lanzó hacia él con la furia de un vendaval —¡No te perdonaré!

—Pensé que tú también odiabas a tu padre —comentó con calma, escondiendo el hecho de que le había puesto a la defensiva de inmediato.

—Pero no quería verle morir —en fin, otro que no sabía muy bien qué quería.

Esquivó apenas una peligrosa combinación de puñetazos dando varios pasos hacia atrás. Bloqueó un par de patadas giratorias dirigidas a sendos costados y siseó por el suelo evitando varias patadas descendentes que intentaban hundirle el pecho.

Ciertamente, Ranma Saotome era un luchador excepcional. Había en su forma de luchar la inconfundible dureza de aquel que se ha visto obligado a luchar para sobrevivir. Y sin embargo, también resultaba evidente que no estaba luchando al cien por cien.

—¡Qué alguien llame al doctor Tôfû! ¡Vamos tío Saotome, aguanta!

—¡Mantente en la pelea, maldito asesino!

Su mirada hacia el resto de las familias, y en especial a Akane Tendô, casi le salió cara. Ranma atravesó sus defensas como un rayo y, antes de que pudiera recuperarse, le asestó un par de puñetazos al estómago y una patada ascendente en el rostro que le elevó en el aire y que le desorientó momentáneamente.

Sin embargo, se recuperó, dando un mortal hacia atrás con el impulso de la patada de Ranma y comenzando su ataque. Produjo un par de dagas y comenzó a atacar con ellas con movimientos de brazos y pies amplios, intentando cortar a su objetivo en el pecho y las piernas. No tuvo suerte, pues Ranma esquivó gracias a unas contorsiones imposibles, por lo que pasó a movimientos cortos y rápidos de apuñalamiento. Lanzó un par de ataques directamente al pecho, y Ranma dio un paso al lado, esquivándolos. Trajo su pierna derecha en un amplio arco, y falló en dar a su cabeza cuando Ranma dobló las rodillas y quedó bajo su ataque. Aprovechó entonces su momento para hacer un barrido con la pierna izquierda, y Ranma tuvo que bloquear con un brazo. Intentó girar sobre sí mismo, cayendo con la otra pierna sobre el cuerpo en una posición rara de su enemigo, pero este se apartó rodando hacia atrás.

—¡¿Por qué? —exclamó entonces Nodoka Saotome, y se lanzó hacia él agarrándole de las piernas —¿Por qué le has hecho esto a mi marido?

Dio un salto hacia atrás, desembarazándose de la mujer que no dejaba de llorar.

—Su marido se lo buscó —respondió con veneno en la voz, dejando ya toda farsa de amabilidad —. Por su culpa, al abandonarme en la ciudad, una banda de yakuza me tomó en su seno.

—Desde entonces no he hecho más que entrenar para matar —explicó sin dejar de mirar a Ranma, que le rondaba como a una presa —. Me metieron en peleas callejeras, en torneos ilegales y en peleas a muerte. Tenía que luchar para comer, para dormir, e incluso para hacer mis necesidades. En estos diez años, pelear ha sido lo único que me ha mantenido vivo, lo único que me ha permitido subir en la banda.

Ranma trató de sorprenderle con una patada voladora, pero dio un paso a un lado, esquivándola, y asestándole un buen codazo en el costado por las molestias.

—Y entonces, a los catorce años, cuando pensaron que ya estaba preparado, me llevaron de vuelta a mi pueblo, y me ordenaron matar a mis padres.

—Tú no... —empezó Akane.

—¡Por supuesto que sí! —interrumpió sonriente —¡Cómo disfruté de aquel momento! Mi viejo, pidiéndome perdón, tratando de excusarse hasta el último momento.

—Y ahora he acabado con el otro que convirtió mi vida en un infierno. Por lo que sé, se lo tenía aún más merecido que mi viejo.

—¡Maldito!

Ranma volvió a lanzarse al ataque mientras le maldecía, pero sabía que si la cosa seguía así no iba a conseguir la pelea que quería. La rabia estaba cegando a Ranma, y no estaba alcanzando todo su potencial. De alguna manera, pensó mientras esquivaba los ataques locos de Ranma, tenía que calmar a su enemigo y darle al mismo tiempo una razón para luchar aún más poderosa que la ira o la venganza.

* * *

><p>Se apoyó a cuatro patas en el suelo, intentando recuperar su centro.<p>

Ranma trató de concentrarse, de dejar de ver la daga atravesar el pecho de su padre y éste desplomándose como un muñequín de entrenamiento que se ha roto.

No podía.

Alzó la vista, viendo al asesino de su padre. Estaba ahí, dagas en mano, tan calmado. Parecía incluso que estaba sopesando algo tranquilamente, como si tratara de elegir que salsa echarle al arroz de la noche. Era demasiado injusto verle ahí de pie y a su padre tumbado, inmóvil, y su madre echada por encima, sufriendo los espasmos de un llanto desconsolado. No era justo.

Pero, tenía que calmarse. De repente todo se había vuelto estúpidamente serio, tanto como en Jusendo. Y tenía que vencer en esta pelea sin importar el coste para sí mismo o su contrincante.

¡Maldita sea! No era la primera vez que los errores de ese viejo carcamal habían vuelto a morderles en el culo. ¡Pero demonios! ¿Matar? Así, ¿sin más? Eso era muy jodido. Todavía no había conocido a nadie que estuviera dispuesto a hacerlo sin haber perdido la cordura.

Se irguió lentamente. Aún no había alcanzado su centro, pero sus instintos le pedían de forma irrefrenable machacar a aquel tipo hasta romperle todos los huesos del cuerpo. Y más. Así que se preparó nuevamente, tensando hasta el último músculo de su cuerpo para, en el instante anterior a lanzarse hacia su rival, relajarse totalmente, entrando así en la batalla.

—¡Te vas a enterar, maldito asesino!

Comenzó elevándose en el aire y descendiendo con un patada voladora. Su rival la esquivó fácilmente como había esquivado las anteriores, pero eso era exactamente lo que esperaba. Justo antes de tocar el suelo, cambió su posición, manteniendo su velocidad corriendo por la madrea del dojo. Para cambiar su dirección corrió incluso por la pared y, durante un instante, incluso por el techo. Pudo ver la sorpresa pintada en el rostro de su rival justo antes de recibir una patada giratoria mientras caía desde el techo.

—¡Impresionante! —exclamó mientras se levantaba. De repente, sin embargo, hizo un movimiento demasiado rápido, lanzando otra de sus dagas. Casi pudo jurar que el metal asesino salió disparado a través de su manga izquierda.

Apenas pudo seguir su trayectoria en el aire, y mientras giraba rápidamente la cabeza, se temió lo peor.

Sin embargo, la daga pasó a escasos milímetros de la oreja de Nabiki, arrancándole el móvil de la mano y dejándolo clavado en la pared a su espalda.

—No, no, no... ¡No queremos que la policía interrumpa una lucha entre hombres! ¿Verdad, Ranma?

No respondió a Satsujiro. Ni siquiera se giró hacia él. El rostro de Nabiki, blanco como la cera, retuvo toda su atención. Estaba seguro de estar viendo el terror más horrible en los ojos de la mediana de los Tendô. Y eso, sin contar el temblor que la recorría de arriba a abajo.

Finalmente, su madre se acercó rápidamente a Nabiki y la abrazó. Eso le sacó de su ensimismamiento, tanto a la mediana de los Tendô como a él, que haciéndole un gesto a su madre, intentó que comprendiera que todo esta situación acabaría pronto.

—¡Esto es demasiado! —se giró hacia Akane rápidamente, sobresaltado. ¿Qué pretendía conseguir, que la mataran? ¿¡Acaso había perdido el juicio!

—¡Uhh! ¡Así que Akane Tendô también quiere luchar! —comenzó Satsujiro.

—¡Vienes aquí, asesinas al tío Genma, y esperas que no hagamos nada! ¡Maldito asesino! ¡Vas a...

Con un potente grito, se lanzó a toda velocidad hacia el asesino, rogándole a los dioses que se olvidara de su prometida hasta que pudiera tumbarle.

Sabía que había llegado el momento de subir esa pelea un nivel. Los golpes que habían intercambiado no les habían dejado huella a ninguno de los dos, o al menos eso parecía. Por lo que, cuando se puso frente a su rival, tratando de cubrir con su cuerpo su línea de visión hacia los demás, lanzó el Kachuu Tenshin Amaguriken más rápido y potente que jamás había llevado a cabo.

Su rival dio un paso atrás. Luego otro. Y finalmente hincó una rodilla en la madera del dojo Tendô, agarrándose el estómago y bajando la mirada.

—¡Impresionante! —exclamó Satsujiro, aún mirando el suelo. Cuando alzó la mirada hacia él, se le heló la sangre. Había una resolución en esa mirada que rayaba la locura. No era la primera vez que veía eso. Pero nunca se había enfrentado a un rival dispuesto a llegar tan lejos como Satsujiro.

—Vamos, ¡otra vez! —le retó —Veamos quién es más rápido.

Y con eso, sacó un par de dagas más, retorciendo sus manos alrededor de las armas hasta que parecían una sola cosa.

Una vez más, se acercó a su rival corriendo y, con un grito salvaje, comenzó a lanzar cientos de puñetazos tan rápido que apenas podía seguir sus propios puños.

Sin embargo, esta vez, vio los brazos de su contrincante desaparecer como los suyos, y empezó a notar como unos pinchazos en sus puños. Aumentó un poco más la velocidad y cambió la dirección de ataque. Y tras unos segundos conectando, los pinchazos volvieron a repetirse, y sintió que dejaba de golpear.

—¡Ranma! —la voz de Akane lo asustó. Detuvo su ataque. Se miró los puños y vio la sangre fluyendo desde ellos. Decenas, a lo mejor cientos de pequeños puntos rojos llenaban sus nudillos como si de una enfermedad se tratase.

—No pasa nada —era verdad. Parecía más grave de lo que realmente era. Lo que significaban sus puños ensangrentados era que Satsujiro era, posiblemente, tan rápido como él. Y eso sí era grave.

—Pensé que matar a tu padre te pondría en disposición de luchar al máximo —empezó entonces su rival, con un claro tono de sorpresa —. Ese no parece ser el caso, así que supongo que tendré que usar medidas más extremas. Tendré...

No le dejó terminar. Se lanzó contra él rezando una vez más para que nada más malo sucediera.

De nuevo, decidió volver a aumentar la intensidad del duelo. Si el Kachuu Tenshin Amaguriken no era suficiente para vencerle, recurriría al Mokou Takabisha.

Comenzó su ataque con una patada vertical, obligando a Satsujiro a retroceder. Continuó con una combinación de puñetazos a la cara mezclados con patadas giratorias en uno y otro sentido al cuerpo que, por desgracia, fueron esquivados y bloqueadas respectivamente. Frustrado, presionó el ataque, usando las katas más complejas del estilo Saotome Todo Vale. Consiguió marcar un par de golpes, pero nada decisivo. Lo que también obtuvo fue la atención total de su contrincante.

—¡Esto se acaba ahora! —gritó lleno de rabia. Sí, era el momento de terminar la pesadilla. No se esperaría una ataque como el Mokou Takabisha. Seguro que conseguía dejarlo inconsciente de un golpe, y entonces podrían encargarse de él, de alguna forma.

Durante un instante, borró de su mente todo lo malo que le había pasado y, concentrándose en su natural confianza, dejó que toda su energía se concentrase entre sus manos abiertas hacia su enemigo.

—¡Moko Takabisha! —rugió. La bola de energía amarillenta, casi tan alta como él, salió disparada hacia su enemigo.

Y falló.

Satsujiro saltó en el último momento, recibiendo el impacto de las astillas a las que se había reducido el suelo, pero por lo demás, indemne.

—Como decía —retomó el asesino sin mostrar la más mínima sorpresa ante su ataque —, no hubieras fallado si estuvieras bien motivado. Por eso, me veo obligado a hacer esto.

Y una vez más, una daga surcó el aire demasiado veloz para que su intento desesperado de atrapar tuviera éxito.

Y mientras caía, al girar la cabeza, su peor pesadilla se hizo realidad.

Del pecho de Akane le llegaban los reflejos metálicos de una daga artesanal y asesina.

* * *

><p>N.A.: Bueno. Avisé de que el tono iba a ser oscuro. Exactamente, así de oscuro.<p>

Un par de apuntes. Ya puedo decir que Satsujiro, si no me equivoco, significa "Asesino" en japonés. Por otro lado, los nombres de los ataques son los japoneses. Creo haberlos recordado correctamente. También espero que este capítulo sea menos pesado que el anterior.

Siguiente capítulo, final y pequeña explicación del por qué de toda esta pequeña historia. Un saludo.


	3. Remordimientos

**Amor filial**

* * *

><p>Disclaimer: Ranma 12 no me pertenece. Esta historia está escrita sin ánimo de lucro. Tan sólo quiero escribir en paz.

* * *

><p><strong>Remordimientos<strong>

En un momento, estaba al lado de Akane, dejándola suavemente tumbada en el suelo.

—¡Maldito monstruo! —bramó Ranma girándose hacia Satsujiro.

—No me culpes a mí —contestó —. Eres tú el que no está luchando al cien por cien aunque acabe de matar a tu padre.

—Maldito...

—Ranma —el susodicho se giró hacia Akane, la preocupación pintada en la cara, y ella hizo un esfuerzo por sonreírle. La expresión de dolor que puso, sin embargo, no hizo nada por calmarle.

—No intentes... —comenzó Ranma.

—Escucha, Ranma —le cortó Akane con una mirada de determinación que le devolvió a Jusendo —, esto no es nada. Puedo aguantar esto. Sé que no te va a gustar esto, pero tienes que... arrancar esta daga.

—Yo no haría eso —intervino de nuevo Satsujiro, meneando el dedo índice con insufrible parsimonia —. Esa daga está conectada con mi energía vital. Seguirá adentrándose en su pecho a menos que...

—¿A menos de qué? —se apresuró a preguntar Ranma.

—A menos que yo muera —terminó Satsujiro triunfante —. Así que ya ves, Ranma. La única manera de salvar a tu prometida es que me venzas de la manera más absoluta. ¿Estás preparado para eso?

Se irguió y se giró hacia su rival. Se hizo sonar los nudillos, y luego, el cuello también. Dejó que toda su energía fluyera y, por un momento, dejó que un aura de concentración lo rodease. Finalmente, entró en su posición relajada, casi natural.

—¡No, Ranma! —giró un poco el cuello y vio que Akane hacia esfuerzos por levantarse mientras se zafaba de Nodoka y Kasumi —¡Tiene que haber otra manera!

—¡No! —exclamó volviéndose de nuevo hacia Satsujiro —¡Quédate atrás! ¡Ya lo he hecho una vez y lo haré volveré a hacer si hace falta!

—Eso es lo que quería oír —se relamió su rival.

—¿Querías una lucha? Pues la vas a tener.

Se lanzó hacia él como un rayo. Ya no había ninguna razón por la que contenerse. Era un todo o nada que no estaba dispuesto a perder.

Los puñetazos y las patadas, las contras y las evasiones. El espacio entre ellos se convirtió en una nube de golpes y contragolpes prácticamente indistinguible. A cada movimiento, el sonido sordo del aire intentando escapar fue llenando la sala de entrenamiento hasta que, de repente, un chasquido de tremenda fuerza rompió el equilibrio, y los luchadores se separaron.

Ranma estaba bien. Satsujiro se agarraba el hombro.

—¡Muy bien! ¡Muy bien! —exclamó Satsujiro con lo que debía creer era satisfacción, aunque a él le parecía ansia asesina.

Se palpó un momento el hombro y, de un violento movimiento, deshizo su trabajo poniéndose el hombro de nuevo en su sitio. Ni siquiera hizo un gesto de dolor.

—La lesión más común de mi vida —explicó, seguramente al ver la sorpresa que no había podido esconder.

Si eso no había dado resultado, había llegado el momento de usar su arma definitiva.

—Por cierto —intervino su rival —, te aviso que apenas te quedan diez minutos antes de que mi daga perfore el corazón de tu prometida, ya sabes, matándola y eso. Morir o matar, ¿recuerdas? —concluyó poniéndose en posición defensiva con una sonrisa predadora en el rostro.

¡Al demonio con sus reticencias! Iba a matar a ese tipo con el Hyriuu Shoten Ha aunque fuera lo último que hiciera en la vida. Lo primero era lo primero, sin embargo.

—¿Tú? ¡Tú no matarías ni a una mosca! —comenzó poniendo la pose más altanera que pudo conseguir —Pero si eres un débil. Apenas he sentido tus golpes. Parecían los de un niño de tres años. ¡No! Los de una niña de tres años.

—El cadáver de tu padre no dice lo mismo —respondió, y tuvo que hacer verdaderos esfuerzos para no arder de rabia. Era demasiado importante que se mantuviera compuesto. La vida de Akane estaba en juego.

—¡Bah! Eso ha sido a traición. Apenas me has tocado en la pelea. Eres demasiado lento —continuó.

—No necesito ganar. Me vale con que tú pierdas.

Pronto se dio cuenta de que no estaba usando el tema adecuado. Satsujiro debía pensar sinceramente que iba a ganar, y por ahí no iba a conseguir encenderle. Pensó. Repasó mentalmente todo lo que había dicho su rival desde que había llegado. Todo lo que había dicho. Y se dio cuenta.

Se sintió enfermo al pensar en lo que iba a hacer.

—Sabes, creo que empiezo a recordar a tu familia —mintió con un nudo en el estómago —. Y diría que eres clavadito a tu padre.

—¿¡Qué!

—Sí, como dos gotas de agua. Incluso te acobardas igual que él.

—¡Yo no me parezco a mi padre! —bramó su rival, y así, comenzó la espiral de odio.

Por suerte, no parecía que Satsujiro supiera en qué se estaba metiendo, así que continuó echando leña al fuego, acumulando energía.

—¡Hay que ver, también te enfadas igual que él! Sí, recuerdo que hizo lo mismo cuando mi padre no quiso ocuparse de ti.

—¡Maldito mentiroso!

Gracias a que ya tenía experiencia con el Hyriuu Shoten Ha, pudo echar una mirada hacia su familia y la de Akane, constatando que se alejaban un poco. Seguro que Akane les había avisado a todos de lo que estaba planeando. Incluso su madre arrastraba el cuerpo de su padre entre sollozos.

—¡Estate atento a la lucha! —exclamó su rival, introduciéndose momentáneamente en sus defensas. Aguantó el puñetazo al estómago sin perder el paso en la espiral y recobró la ventaja en su defensa.

Contó los pasos que le quedaban. Menos de diez. Y también calculó que le quedaban algo más de cinco minutos antes de que esa daga asesina atravesase el corazón de su prometida.

—Sí, eso mismo dijo tu padre —respondió, liberándose absolutamente de toda su agresividad —. Por desgracia para él, nunca nos alcanzó con uno sólo de sus puñetazos. Tan sólo con sus míseras súplicas.

Tres pasos.

—¡Maldito!

Un paso.

—¡Ya eres mío!

Y entonces, se cerró la trampa. Su gancho helado impactó contra la ira caliente de su rival, creando un pequeño tornado que destrozó el tejado del dojo y mandó a volar con tremenda fuerza a Satsujiro. Tejas rotas, trozos de vigas e infinitos maderas rotas sobrevolaron a Ranma en el centro de la destrucción. Rápidamente se apartó antes de que el tornado se disipase y comenzase la lluvia de escombros.

Entonces fue cuando Satsujiro impactó contra el dañado suelo del dojo, recibiendo de pleno la lluvia letal, además del golpe sensacional. Tras un par de alaridos de dolor horribles, Ranma se acercó a su caído contrincante para observar qué había conseguido. No le gustó lo que vio. Una madera rota sobresalía ensangrentada de su muslo derecho, casi con toda seguridad atravesándolo por completo. También tenía un trozo de teja en forma triangular clavado en la mano derecha, y un pequeño hilo de sangre le recorría el brazo izquierdo, perdiéndose entre sus ropas.

Se maldijo a sí mismo.

—Tiene que haber otra forma —murmuró para sí, girándose.

—¡No hay otra forma! —exclamó su rival con voz nasal.

—No pensaba que fuera a perder... —continuó cuando centró toda su atención en él —No me esperaba algo como esto. No entraba dentro de mis planes. No estaba en mis observaciones.

—¡No tengo tiempo para esto! ¡Detén lo que estás haciendo a Akane! —apenas tenía unos minutos.

—¡No! ¡Puede que haya perdido, pero tú no vas a escaparte de rositas! —apenas podía moverse, pero hizo un esfuerzo evidente por enderezarse un tanto —¡Tú también eres parte de la razón por la que mi vida se convirtió en un infierno! ¡Ahora mancharás tus manos de sangre! La pregunta es, ¿será mi sangre, o la de tu prometida?

Y se quedó allí, sonriendo a través de su dolor y la sangre que manchaba sus dientes, pareciendo incluso satisfecho con la situación.

—Pero un artista marcial... Su deber... Matar a sangre fría no es... —murmuró para sí, horrorizado ante la situación.

Tan sólo un grito de dolor de su prometida consiguió que apartase su mirada de Satsujiro. Al girarse descubrió que el traje de Akane se había tornado carmesí alrededor de la daga. Estaba apoyada contra el señor Tendô y Kasumi, claramente agonizante.

Buscó en los rostros de todos algo, cualquier cosa. Una mirada, un gesto, una idea. Algo. Tan sólo podía pensar en el tiempo que tenía. En mancharse las manos de sangre. En matar, a sangre fría por primera vez. Y en la sangre en el vestido de Akane.

Y en ver morir a Akane.

No había elección que tomar.

Recogió una madera especialmente puntiaguda y casi se transportó hasta Satsujiro, que había conseguido quedar sentado en el suelo.

—¿Algunas últimas palabras? —preguntó con voz ronca.

—He ganado —respondió con una sonrisa ya totalmente ensangrentada.

Y con pasmosa facilidad, atravesó el corazón de su hermanastro asesino, viendo como la vida escapaba de sus ojos.

Sin embargo, a quién oyó gritar fue a Akane.

Al girarse, un chorro de sangre escapó de la boca de su prometida, convulsionándose. Arqueó la espalda y, aún con expresión de sorpresa, quedó totalmente tendida en el suelo. Un ligero reguero de sangre escapando de su boca, los ojos aún muy abiertos.

Y así, expiró.

Sus piernas no pudieron sujetarle. Cayó al suelo y, cubriéndose el rostro con las manos, dejó escapar lo único que su mente era capaz de articular.

—Me... ¡Me ha mentido!

* * *

><p>Nada. Nada más que tierra mojada.<p>

Dada la incomodidad en su pecho y la humedad en todo su cuerpo, se había transformado en mujer.

No podía importarle menos.

Dejó que su mirada se perdiese en aquel maldito agujero.

Agarró la pala que le pasó el señor Tendô. Dio los pasos más dolorosos de su vida y, de un potente y `penoso movimiento, comenzó a cubrir ese maldito agujero con tierra.

Palada a palada, gota a gota y lágrima a lágrima, la madera fue desapareciendo hasta que, finalmente, la negrura también desapareció. Al final, lo único que quedaba a su vista era la piedra marmórea. Su epitafio.

"Querida hija, amada hermana y pretendida mujer."

Observó aquellas palabras. De alguna manera, no podía entender lo que acababa de leer. Era demasiado irreal, demasiado absurdo para su corazón todo lo que había sucedido. En el mismo día, había tenido que enterrar a su padre y a...

—Hij...Hijo, vas a enfermar como sigas así —se giró hacia su madre, y recordó cuánto se parecía en su forma maldita a ella. Si se parecía a ella en algo en aquel momento, podía entender por qué todo el mundo había estado callado a su alrededor.

Su madre parecía decrépita; un esqueleto sin vida, vacío, que se movía a base de hábitos.

Casi volvió a ponerse a llorar al verla.

—Vale, madre —tomó el paraguas que le ofrecía y lo abrió sobre si mismo, y aunque la lluvia dejó de golpearle, nada cambió.

Fue el turno de Ryôga y Mousse de acercarse. Al principio no dijeron nada. Ryôga lloraba abiertamente mientras Mousse mantenía un respetuoso silencio. Sin embargo, pronto se cansó de esa situación.

—¿Qué ha sido de Kunô? —preguntó sin verdadero interés.

—Se ha vuelto loco del todo —respondió Ryôga sin dejar de mirar la lápida —. Al menos, eso es lo que he oído.

—Ranma, no conocía mucho a Akane Tendô, pero lo siento mucho —se sinceró Mousse, que por una vez, había acertado a mirarle a él —. Lo siento de verdad.

—¡Yo... no puedo! —como suponía, Ryôga salió corriendo en una dirección aleatoria. Al cabo de unos minutos, un enorme Rugido del León Asesino, mucho mayor que el que venció una vez, tomó los cielos, consiguiendo que apartase la mirada de la lápida por un momento. Y entonces, al caer, el suelo tembló.

—Voy con ese cabeza hueca —oyó que decía Mousse. No se giró ni para decirle adiós.

Por un momento, recordó aquella batalla. De la misma manera que Akane casi fue su perdición al principio, ella se convirtió en su salvación al final. Significaba tanto para él. Y ahora...

—¿Ranma? —se giró ante la voz de Nabiki. Honestamente no podía decir que estuviese mejor que su madre o él. Parecía que lo único que la mantenía entera era su propia fuerza de voluntad.

—Dime, Nabiki —respondió girándose de nuevo.

—Papá, Kasumi y yo vamos a acompañar a tu madre a casa. Si quieres quedarte...

—Sí, me gustaría quedarme un rato más —se adelantó a la que ya nunca sería su cuñada.

—De acuerdo.

En la lejanía pudo escuchar las voces de su madre preguntando por él y la de Nabiki calmándola. También escuchó a Shampoo y Utchan hablando con Kasumi. Apretó los dientes y fijó aún más si era posible su mirada en la lápida.

No podía pensar en ellas. Pensar en Utchan o Shampoo le llevaría irremediablemente de vuelta a Akane. A todas aquellas peleas sin sentido que habían tenido por su continua indecisión. Por la indecisión que le había costado la vida.

"¡Maldita sea!", juró para sí. "¡Maldita sea mi indecisión, mi incapacidad de tomar decisiones!". Tal vez, si hubiera hecho caso a sus reticencias sobre Satsujiro. O si hubiera hecho caso a sus instintos. O, incluso, si hubiera decidido acabar con él en cuanto mató a su padre. Tal vez...

Por fin, supo que estaba solo, y se dejó caer al suelo, apoyándose en las rodillas y soltando el paraguas. La foto de Akane que presidía su lápida le miró justo a los ojos, y por un momento, sintió arcadas. Sabía lo que aquella mirada le estaba diciendo. Le estaba acusando de asesino. Le decía que ella podría seguir viviendo si no fuera por su cobardía.

Y se sintió enfermo, porque sabía que era verdad.

Siempre igual. Siempre buscando una manera de escapar, de evitar la responsabilidad, el momento de la decisión. Arrastrando los pies hasta que no había vuelta atrás. Y después, a intentar correr más que sus problemas.

Se parecía más a su padre de lo que quería aceptar.

Miró hacia arriba, y la lluvia le golpeó con toda su fuerza.

Ya no más.

Su vista cayó hasta sus manos, y entonces lo vio. Estaban llenas de sangre. No había lluvia en el mundo ni lágrimas en su cuerpo para lavar sus manos. La sangre de su padre, de Satsujiro... de Akane. Toda estaba mezclada, y le daba más náuseas al pensarlo.

Satsujiro... Verdaderamente había ganado. Puede que no hubiera podido terminar su venganza matándole a él también, pero le había dejado en una situación aún peor. Quienquiera que le hubiera entrenado, había hecho un buen trabajo.

Podía perseguir su propia venganza. Buscar a los que habían convertido a Satsujiro en un asesino y devolverles el favor. Y daría lo mismo cuán fuertes fueran. Acabaría con ellos uno a uno, hasta que por fin sintiese el vacío de su corazón desaparecer. O, al menos, retroceder un tanto hasta que no pudiera sentirlo.

Pero, en realidad, no tenía sentido. Lo que quería era que aquello no se repitiese, y buscando venganza sólo conseguiría lo contrario, por muy satisfactoria que le pareciese.

Nadie más moriría. Nadie más sufriría. Encontraría el modo de evitar que algo como lo que le había ocurrido a él le pasara a nadie más.

¿Qué podía ser? Pensó durante un largo rato. Por desgracia, nada le venía a la mente. Irónicamente, sin Akane, alguien a quién proteger y con quién pelearse, se sentía perdido.

—Perdone, señorita —se enderezó y se giró hacia la mujer policía que le hablaba debajo de un paraguas. Iba enfundada por completo en el atuendo típico de la policía de Tokio, pero lo que realmente le llamó la atención fue su largo pelo negro. Casi parecía poder ver destellos azules escapando de aquella larga melena.

—Sí, ¿qué pasa? —intentó limpiarse un poco la cara con la manga de su camisa, hasta que se dio cuenta de que estaba empapada.

—Mi nombre es Miyuki Kobayakawa y pertenezco al cuerpo de policía de la estación Bokuto —explicó con una ligera inclinación —. Yo... La vi ahí, en el suelo, y quería saber si había alguna manera de ayudarla.

—Yo... —no quería relatar toda su larga y triste historia, pero al mismo tiempo no quería ser desagradable, así que decidió maquillar un poco su respuesta —Parte de mi familia y mi mejor amiga acaban de mudarse, así que, decidí dar una vuelta, y me pilló la lluvia.

—Ya, mudarse —repitió la policía con una sonrisa —. Lo cierto es que hace poco que me pasó lo mismo. Mi compañera se marchó a América, y ahora hago las patrullas sola. No soy muy buena en el combate cuerpo a cuerpo, como ella era, así que procuro llevar siempre algo conmigo.

—¿Como el paraguas?

—Sí.

—Bueno, se podría decir que yo soy una experta en combate cuerpo a cuerpo —dijo sin poder evitar que sus labios formasen una ligera sonrisa.

—¡Ah! ¿Sí? —Miyuki no parecía impresionada —Mi compañera conocía varias artes y tenía una fuerza sobrehumana. ¿Cuántas artes conoces tú?

—Sería más rápido si me preguntases cuántas no domino —respondió haciendo cálculos en su cabeza. Sí, por lo que él sabía, eso era más rápido.

—Natsumi no se creería eso —oyó que murmuraba para sí la mujer. Entonces, tras unos momentos de lo que parecía debate interno, continuó —. Muy bien, tengo una propuesta. Quiero... impresionar a alguien haciéndome mejor policía. Si me ayudas con las artes marciales, yo podría... No sé, arreglarte cualquier problema que tengas con ordenadores o coches. Soy muy buena con esas cosas.

Antes de decir nada, decidió pensar. Podía ayudar a una policía. Tal vez... podía convertirse en policía. Al fin y al cabo, esa gente se suponía que vivían para ayudar a los demás, para evitar que cosas como lo que le había pasado ocurriesen. Y tenía algo que seguro resultaba útil entre aquella gente.

—Sabes, hay otra cosa que puedes hacer por mí —dijo al fin.

—Tú dirás.

—¿Qué se necesita exactamente para hacerse policía? ¿Hay que comer algo especial o...?

* * *

><p>N.A.: Al final no he podido evitar darle algo de luz a este oscuro final. Culpa del señor <em>Woody Allen<em> y su _Medianoche en París_, que vi reciéntemente. También, la mujer policía viene de _¡Estás arrestado!_, que no ha sido una elección premeditada pero sí una acertada. La idea desde el principio era que Ranma decidiése al final dar un giro a su vida, y he hecho trampa mostrándole su futuro (o más bien, su futura compañera) para que se decidiese.

También también, la idea del asesino que llega al dojo Tendô y destroza la vida de los que allí habitan vino de _Smooth Criminal_, del grandioso _Michael Jackson_.

Esto es todo por ahora, en breve empezaré a subir unos cuantos capítulos de uVeMC que tengo casi acabados.


End file.
